She's only 17
by Eva Yesterday
Summary: Xanya's the Organization's latest recruit, Number 17, and she has to contend with quite a bit. Between Luxord and Xaldin's terrible mentoring 'skills', crazy teenagers with keys, and a talking orb, she's wondering whether the power is worth the trouble.


**Yay! My very first story on this site. I'm inexplicably excited right now. I know there are tons of people out there who hate OCs, so I'm trying to keep this as loyal to the Organization's actual format as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Xanya. Well, and Nexissa, but she doesn't come around until later. I don't even own any of the other new Org. members. I own very little, don't I?**

Few things can make a Nobody uncomfortable. Keeping in mind that uncomfortable is a state of being and not an emotion, Xanya, also known as No. XVII or The Sinister Butterfly, was fairly sure that her current situation could be referred to as 'uncomfortable'.

Ten Heartless surrounded Xanya, claws bared and yellow eyes flashing as evilly as ever, as she thought about how she could rid herself of them. Xanya looked around, seeing that there was no exit inside, and inhaled deeply. The blonde Nobody stood in a metallic room, filled to the brim with the silliest instruments one could imagine and not a single useful weapon in sight. Each Heartless was dressed in what she remembered to be called 'Marching band uniforms'. At least, that was what Demyx had told her once upon a time. Not that Xanya ever found IX to be entirely reliable in the first place, of course, but his knowledge of music had been important to this mission. Speaking of which…

It had been Zexion's idea to send a team of three, well, four, but Saix had decided against going on the mission, to search out a new world. It was called Symphonia, for some reason, and it was filled with music based Heartless. If Demyx had been there- which, to Xanya's unending gratitude, he hadn't- he probably would've been in Heaven. But Xaldin, Luxord, and Xanya were less than pleased with the ear splitting racket and hideous costumes, and with due cause.

But, back to the situation at hand. One of Xanya's options was waiting for Xaldin or Luxord to return from their scouting of the nearby area, and the other was to throw caution away and give the Heartless a good whipping. Xanya stared down the Heartless in front of her, now sure that her two allies would not be returning any time soon. She quietly unsheathed her katana and struck the Heartless to the ground, where it dissolved without a second's notice. The other nine quickly pounced, but Xanya reacted. A wave of bees appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and flew directly towards the Heartless. After a few seconds of relentless stinging, each Heartless was destroyed.

Xanya's boot ground down into the spot where the last menace had evaporated. A bee flew down and perched on her outstretched arm, looking quite content. "Rest, my beauty. You have earned this." Xanya said softly. She let out a nervous breath, glad to be rid of her latest burden. Now all she had to do was wait for either Luxord or Xaldin to arrive, if they ever did, and until then she could just sit pretty and twiddle her thumbs.

Standing at a mere 5'4 and with straight, silky dark blonde hair with extremely random pink streaks, Xanya was not what one would call a threatening figure. Even the Organization cloak and the katana that she wielded did much to promote this idea. Combined with the fact that Xanya was very young and, at times, ditzy, one would understand why Luxord and Xaldin did not care about leaving her to stew in her own angry juices for a while. This, of course, angered Xanya considerably. Another inhale/exhale later, she was able to calm down a bit. Flipping her hair, Xanya sat down on one of the cartoonish drum sets and toyed with the cymbal for a moment. I could summon my Nobodies to keep my company, she thought. But that would be just silly. They…can't talk, she remembered. "I'm talking to myself. Great." Xanya sighed.

Whilst Xanya sat around in the instrument room, talking to insects, Luxord and Xaldin were dealing with a rather…nosy little conductor. "You two are not a part of my orchestra!" she spat. Hands on hips and thick-rimmed black glasses threatening to slide down her nose entirely, the conductor glared at the two Nobodies in front of her. Xaldin stared back, not sure whether to explain himself or to just stab the menace. Luxord, for his part, wanted to be a bit more subtle. "Err…we're here to get rid of those little inky black things that are attacking this world." he said with a nervous grin. The conductor cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "You could've told me that earlier! Those creeps have been snatching all of my cellists and light people for the past few weeks, and Symphonia can't keep together if this continues." she explained. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and straightened up to become eye-level with Xaldin. "If you two get rid of these things, I could arrange for my boss to pay you very well." she offered. Luxord and Xaldin glanced at each other. "Excuse us for a moment, miss. My…associate and I must converse before we agree." Luxord mumbled. The conductor shrugged and turned around to adjust her glasses while Luxord and Xaldin walked a few feet away from her.

"We can't take the deal. The Superior wants those Heartless here!" Xaldin whispered.

"Yes, but he would also want a giant sack of munny." Luxord replied. Xaldin frowned and looked over at the conductor, who was trying(unsuccessfully) to straighten a fallen pillar.

"He doesn't care about munny. He wants hearts." he pointed out.

"And he'll just wait a day or two before we bring more here. Mate, all we have to do is get rid of the ones here, and then we can get Larxene and Axel to bring a new batch In a few days!" Luxord suggested. Xaldin opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, opened it again, and finally shut it. Luxord smirked in triumph and turned to confront the conductor. "Have you come to a decision?" she asked, struggling to place a rather large violin-esque instrument onto a rack. Luxord nodded his head and flashed her a large grin, causing her to blush. "We accept." he said. The conductor squealed, annoyingly, and practically jumped into the air. "Excellent! Very excellent!" she said breathlessly, curly brown hair flying all around her face. She pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket and thrust it in Luxord's hand. "The first three levels are virtually unaffected, our security can take care of those. The bottom levels, though, are completely infested. The middle levels are dangerous as well." she said. With those parting words, the conductor skipped off, stopping only to give a parting wave. Xaldin turned to his partner with a small frown. "What about Xanya?" he asked. Luxord shrugged. "She'll be fine on her own for an hour or two." he replied.


End file.
